Extase maléfique, quand tu nous tiens
by Zaryss
Summary: Cassie et Lehan Merwyn sont deux jumelles qui comme toute fratrie née d'un même accouchement qui se respecte se ressemblent énormément et s'entendent à la perfection. Elles n'ont jamais entendu parler de magie, jusqu'à ce que... Et de l'amour, évidemment.


Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.R. celle qui a tué mon tendre et précieux **Sirius**, mon cher Dumbledore, mon bien-aimé Fred, mon doux Lupin, mon irremplaçable Tonks, et tant d'autres. Rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages que j'invente. Tout lui appartient, et elle le mérite. [Sans prendre en compte la mort de Sirius, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Mrs Rowling, je l'admets.]

Spoiler : Cette histoire se passe durant le tome 6 d'Harry Potter, et j'essaierais de raconter les évènements avec la plus grande cohérence possible.

Résumé de la fanfiction : Cassie et Lehan Merwyn sont deux jumelles, qui « comme toute fratrie née d'un même accouchement qui se respecte, se ressemblent énormément et s'entendent à la perfection. » Le monde magique qui s'occulte, juste à côté d'elles, leur a toujours été inconnu jusqu'au jour où elles y rentrent, brusquement.

Note : Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais publier des chapitres. Je vous promets juste de faire de mon mieux. En attendant donnez moi envie de continuer ;p. Non, sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Chapitre 1 :**_**"When you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned ?"**_

Elles traversaient le pont avec prestance et lenteur, en tentant de masquer l'empressement qui les rongeait toutes deux, de l'intérieur. C'était enfin l'été, et Cassie et Lehan Merwyn brûlaient d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se balader dans les rues les plus mystérieuses et inconnues de la ville, qui étaient leurs favorites, surtout à cette période de l'année. Londres l'été, c'était vraiment quelque chose de spectaculaire elles en étaient certaines. Il fallait reconnaître que la ville était bercée d'un flot de touristes –en cette saison, particulièrement-, et que ça ne la rendait que plus accueillante et chaleureuse. Et bien que beaucoup de gens détestent la surpopulation et les foules, c'était des choses qui, au contraire, plaisaient grandement aux jeunes demoiselles. Niveau température, un juste milieu s'était instauré au fil du temps, ce qui faisait qu'elle était idéale à cette période de l'année, ni trop élevée, ni trop faible. Et quand le climat devenait trop ardent et difficile à supporter, c'était comme si Zeus entendait les prières des londoniens, et offrait rapidement à la capitale anglaise en chaleur, des orages pluvieux et prompts, qui réhydrataient toute la ville quand elle en avait besoin. C'était comme ça, du moins que le percevaient les jeunes filles, débordantes d'imagination et de fascination pour leur ville. Et année après année, elles –Cassie encore plus que Lehan- étaient de plus en excitées par leur saison préférée, qu'était devenue l'Eté.

Voilà pourquoi, dès le premier jour de vacances, les deux jumelles se baladaient, main dans la main, lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez, et vêtements légers collés à la peau, au beau milieu de tous les autres vacanciers. Elles avaient décidé de rejoindre un quartier qui leur plaisait particulièrement à toutes les deux, de l'autre côté de la Tamise, pour bien commencer la journée. Comme elles ne se souvenaient plus du chemin à emprunter, elles avaient demandé leur route à un piéton non loin d'elles, qui les avait relativement bien guidé. Elles avaient descendu une rue parallèle à celle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, puis elles avaient tourné un peu, jusqu'à rejoindre le pont de Brockdale, sur lequel elles se trouvaient à présent. Une fois de l'autre côté du pont, elles n'auraient qu'à suivre une rue pour arriver là où elles voulaient se rendre.

Cassie, pleine de joie et d'impatience, poussait des petits cris excités pendant la traversée du pont, comme pour démontrer sa profonde frénésie, tandis ce que Lehan, la suivait du regard, amusée par son enthousiasme, et l'air presque narquois par sa ferveur, qu'elle partageait également.

**- Cassandra Merwyn, t'as vu la vierge ou quoi ? -**demanda Lehan, sérieuse et à la fois hilare, peu après que sa sœur ait commencé à faire des petits bonds de plaisir, à la vue d'un groupe de personnes qui se baignait dans le fleuve, qu'elles surplombaient, par-dessus le pont.

**-Lehan Merwyn, serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?**-répondit Cassie sur le même ton qu'avait emprunté sa sœur, elle aussi, amusée. **Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait peut-être aller à la piscine, tu crois pas ? Enfin je veux dire, après.**-proposa-t-elle. **J'ai envie de me rafraîchir !**

**-C'est tout toi ça mademoiselle prétend aimer l'été, mais elle a vite chaud**, -la taquina à nouveau Lehan.

Cassie rit d'un amusement silencieux et pris un air faussement détaché et irrité pour lui répondre.

**-C'est justement ce que j'aime dans l'été le fait d'avoir assez chaud pour pouvoir apprécier la fraîcheur !**

Lehan pouffa de rire après la réplique de sa sœur. Elle lui répondit, les yeux avides de moquerie.

**-T'as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? C'était si… profond.**

La jeune adolescente, riant contre le vent faible qui faisait onduler ses cheveux, répondit à sa sœur d'un simple regard outré, et presque crédible. Après s'être longuement regardées, elles s'esclaffèrent ensemble, d'un seul coup.

Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup ; comme toute fratrie née d'un même accouchement qui se respecte, me direz-vous. Mais pour leur cas, c'était vraiment frappant. Toutes deux avaient des traits fins, un corps svelte, un visage harmonieux, une peau claire et onctueuse, des yeux amandés et verdoyants, qui leur donnaient un air naturellement félin et renversant, et des cheveux volumineux, lisses et à la fois légèrement ondulés. La seule différence physique des deux jumelles –en dehors des légers détails de leurs visages qui les distinguaient et des quelques centimètres de plus qu'avait Lehan, comparée à Cassie- était la couleur de leurs cheveux justement. Cassie les avait blonds cendrés couleur or, étincelants de clarté et de lumière, en parfaite osmose avec sa peau, tandis que Lehan les avait quelque peu plus foncés plutôt châtains aux reflets dorés un mélange mielleux qui la rendait autoritaire, mais quand même doucereuse.

Et puis, elles s'entendaient si bien toutes les deux. Elles se suffisaient, l'une à l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose entre elles, que personne d'autre ne pouvait ni percevoir ni déceler ; quelque chose d'invisible et d'imperceptible, mais pourtant de si fort. Leur amour réciproque était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, et elles s'en enivraient. C'est sûrement une sorte de complicité fraternelle, qui faisait que lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, on avait l'impression qu'elles se trouvaient dans une sphère hermétique et impénétrable, différente du monde réel, dans laquelle elles étaient toutes les deux enfouies comme dans un autre monde un autre monde qu'elles avaient fait leur. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de déroutant en elles deux, quelque chose qu'elles partageaient une sorte d'espoir béant dans lequel elles flottaient en permanence et s'enfouissaient sans arrêts ; comme si elles aspiraient toujours au meilleur, et qu'elles étaient persuadées qu'il était à venir. Elles ne manquaient pas de désirs, d'enthousiasme, et de rêves qui à leur yeux seraient forcément réalisés tôt ou tard, et le fait qu'elles soient si sûres d'elles agaçait parfois, voir même souvent, les gens, qui ne se gênaient pas pour avouer qu'ils les trouvaient un peu prétentieuses, par moment.

Elles s'étaient éveillées à la vie, un radieux mois de février, au beau milieu d'une famille modeste, qui vivait à Londres. Et dès leur naissance, un sourire s'était collé à leurs visages. Un sourire qui ne les avait pas lâchées, elles et leur optimisme. Quant à Londres, c'était quelque chose de très important pour elles plus qu'une simple ville de résidence. Elles y avaient toujours vécu, avec leurs parents : Néréa et John, et n'avaient guère voyagé en quinze années d'existence. Sans compter le manque d'argent qui provoquait parfois ce fait, elles avaient toujours eut le sentiment que Londres était fait pour elles et que leur destin y était caché, quelque part sous leurs yeux, encore anonyme. Alors pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs ce qui n'était trouvable qu'ici ? C'était quelque chose qui irritaient assez les personnes autour d'elles, aussi qu'elles restent ainsi encrées dans leur certitude que tout le monde qualifiait de dédaigneuse et hautaine, comme si le monde n'était pas assez bien pour elles. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Et bien que leur raisonnement leur paraisse tout à fait cohérent, la fameuse providence qu'elles avaient toujours attendue ne se faisait pas connaître. Mais les deux sœurs ne perdaient pas espoir elles attendaient leur futur, impartiales, et certaines qu'il serait fait de merveilles. _C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il mettait autant de temps à arriver, _se persuadaient telles.

L'année qu'elles venaient de passer, par exemple, pouvait parfaitement refléter leur espérance permanente et témoigner leur foi perpétuelle. Cette année avait été difficile pour toute la famille Merwyn, ayant été la première année de lycée pour les jumelles – auquel elles n'avaient pas bien réussit à s'adapter, ni l'une ni l'autre-, et celle où la librairie de leur parents avaient fait faillite, après vingt ans de commerce à succès. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient perdu espoir, et toute la famille avait réussit à se ressaisir aux alentours de mai-juin, et si les parents des jeunes filles ne travaillaient plus dans la vente de livres, ils avaient néanmoins réussit à se reconvertir, l'un comme éditeur et l'autre en tant qu'enseignante de lettres à l'université, ce qui était plutôt admirable en un délai si court. _« Mieux vaut tard que jamais _», n'est-ce pas ? Quant à leurs filles, malgré leur mauvaise adaptation à leur nouvelle vie de lycéennes, elles étaient néanmoins parvenues à y mettre de la volonté et à réussir leur année avec des éloges de quasiment chaque professeur, dans chaque discipline sans pour autant perdre de vue le côté social du lycée. Elles s'étaient fait quelques amis et étaient prêtes à passer en première. En dépit du fait que les choses s'étaient arrangées vers la fin de l'année, ils étaient tous les quatre parents comme enfants, très heureux et soulagés d'être enfin en vacances et ils étaient bien décidés à en profiter le plus possible. Après une année dont on ne voit pas la fin, un peu de repos ne fait jamais de mal.

Les jumelles avaient donc pris leur toute nouvelle résolution au pied de la lettre, et dès la première heure du premier jour de congé, elles avaient déserté le cocon familial.

Une fois arrivées à la rive du pont, qu'elles avaient mis un temps fou à traverser, elles déposèrent leurs pieds sur la terre ferme. Lehan respira l'air frais avec bonheur et apaisement, tandis que Cassie avait toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres, et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers leur destination. Elles y étaient presque.

Et soudain, sortis de nulle part, il y eut des cris stridents, et qu'on sentait pleins d'angoisse. Elles se retournèrent, instinctivement, en même temps, surprises, saisies et désagréablement étonnées par ces hurlements inattendus. Et ce qu'elles virent les empoigna profondément. Etaient telles en train de rêver ? C'était probable, tant les tournures de ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux, ébahis et pétrifiés de peur, paraissaient complètement improbables et extravagantes. Mais au-delà du phénomène inhabituel et inopiné qui se déroulait devant elles, il y avait bien pire, et c'est ça qui les accabla.

Des hommes encapuchonnés de capes noires et effrayantes étaient sortis de nulle part, pour se poster à chaque extrémité du pont. Ils étaient insaisissables, et leurs visages étaient cachés. Ils ne reflétaient aucune lumière et ne réfléchissait rien que du dégout, et de la puissance tangible et machiavélique. Ils menaçaient les passants du pont qui n'osaient pas bouger, avec hostilité et mépris. Lorsque les deux sœurs réalisèrent où ils se trouvaient exactement, elles faillirent s'étouffer et la peur disparu en elles, comme si leur esprit était trop occupé à observer la façon étrange dont les hommes –et femmes d'ailleurs (ils étaient environ une dizaine de personnes en tout)-, flottaient dans l'air. Ils étaient posés dans le néant, ne reposaient sur rien, et pourtant, ils tenaient parfaitement en l'air. Et ils avaient l'air de trouver ça normal. On avait l'impression que le vide lui-même les retenait. Cassie et Lehan ne comprenaient pas, et restaient sur place, sans bouger, horrifiées et perplexes devant ces hommes impressionnants et déroutants.

Elles levèrent leurs yeux, un peu plus haut dans le ciel, et aperçurent quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant. Le temps magnifique d'il y a à peine quelques minutes avait maintenant complètement disparu, emportant les rayons de soleil avec lui et avait laissé place à un flot béant de nuages qui avaient assombri le ciel. Et encore, ce n'était rien. Il y avait une sorte de tête oui appelons ça comme ça, pour ne pas dire une figure abominablement effroyable, qui s'était formée des nuages récents. La figure avait l'air de crier, d'hurler des ordres, ou je ne sais quoi, avec fureur et autorité. Jamais les sœurs Merwyn n'avait vu pareille horreur. Elles étaient rongées par l'anxiété, et étaient toujours immobiles.

Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un tentait-il de leur faire une mauvaise blague, ou étaient-elles tout simplement en pleine hallucination ? C'était sûrement ça : elles étaient à coup sûr en plein délire de psychose, et avaient tout bonnement perdu contact avec la réalité. Elles se laissaient aller, et plongeaient légèrement vers l'inconscience. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Elles tentèrent de s'en persuader. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi tout semblait si réel ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient elles pas à se réveiller de leur cauchemar, et pourquoi elles avaient le sentiment que leur fin était proche … si tout n'était qu'illusoire ?

Soudain, les frustrants hommes encapuchonnés, chimériques ou non, brandirent des sortes de bâtons, qu'ils sortirent de leurs « manteaux ». Qu'était-ce ? Elles n'en avaient aucune idée. Les sœurs attendaient simplement qu'il se passe quelque chose elles n'en pouvaient plus de cette frayeur pourtant inactive qui monopolisait tout le monde à proximité. Elles avaient presque envie que leur peur soit fondée, et qu'il y ait un attentat, plutôt que les choses restent plates, ainsi, sans que personne n'ose souffler mot. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes comptaient faire avec de simples bâtonnets ? Que pensaient-ils pouvoir arriver à faire avec ? Un tour de magie peut-être ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Il ne suffit qu'un instant aux jumelles pour se rappeler que ces hommes là flottaient en l'air, qu'ils étaient portés d'une force inconnue, et que tout pouvait arriver, au-delà de l'imaginable à partir de là, maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé depuis bien trop longtemps toute forme de matérialité. Les hommes, toujours aussi épouvantables, brandirent leurs « bâtonnets » -ou baguettes, qu'ils les nomment comme ils veulent, ces bouts de bois étaient toujours aussi insignifiants à vue d'œil-, mais malencontreusement, ils les dirigèrent vers la structure métallique du pont, et non pas sur les passants, comme l'aurait prédit les sœurs jumelles.

Et d'un coup, en unisson, des éclairs jaillirent de leurs bâtons, et d'une même force –sortie de je ne sais où-, ils firent valser les contreventements du pont avec un malin plaisir. Tous secoués d'une même peur et d'un cataclysme qui était à présent bien plus concret que psychique, les passants se mirent à pousser des cris affolés, et commencèrent à se diriger, en courant à perdre haleine, vers les extrémités du pont qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais à temps, en lançant des appels au secours , autour d'eux. Ils se bousculaient et des larmes qui ne voulaient plus rien dire déferlaient sur leurs visages paniqués. Ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'allait s'en sortir. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment tout cela était arrivé, mais leurs esprits étaient maintenant trop ravagés de peur et d'effroi pour pouvoir réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Le pont allait s'effondrer très vite, et les encapuchonnés riaient tous d'un même rire sadique et ampli d'orgueil. Ils ne bougeaient pas, néanmoins, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer que la dévastation qu'ils avaient crée fonctionnait bien comme ils le voulaient et comme s'ils étaient désireux de savourer la mort des multiples personnes à qui ils allaient lâchement arracher la vie à armes inégales. Parce que bien que leur force semblait inconnue, elle existait bien, elle au moins, et aucun humain présent sur le pont n'aurait pu rivaliser contre elle. Oui, ils étaient toujours là. Et ils riaient encore avec cruauté devant les mines alarmées de toutes les personnes présentes sur ce qu'il restait du pont, et qui allaient bientôt s'écraser pour disparaître à jamais.

Les deux sœurs, encore sur la terre ferme se regardèrent un instant, indécises et incrédules. Elles ne croyaient toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de se produire, devant leurs yeux abasourdis, ces dernières minutes. Elles étaient complètement déconcertées et éberluées par la scène qui s'était jouée à elles et ne savait pas comment agir. Elles se regardèrent, une fraction de secondes de plus, pénétrant l'une à l'autre leur regards stupéfaits et horrifiés dans celui de l'autre, et restèrent interdites. Puis d'un même bond, poussées par une adrénaline dont elles ne connaissaient pas la nature, elles se ruèrent sur le pont. Que faisaient-elles ? Elles s'étaient jetées dans la gueule du loup, s'étaient auto-condamnées, et étaient maintenant vouées à l'euthanasie grâce à leurs sottises. Elles n'avaient plus aucune chance de sauver quelqu'un sur la passerelle bientôt détruite ni les personnes autour d'elles, ni elles mêmes. Ils étaient tous destinés à une fin atrocement inévitable. Autant se l'avouer.

La forme horrifiante s'énerva un instant, et un hurlement rauque résonna dans les oreilles de toutes les personnes aux alentours. Personne ne distingua réellement de phrase, ou de mots sortir des « lèvres », du visage monstrueux, mais un texte menaçant s'inscrivit au ciel, d'un verdâtre plutôt glauque, peu après : « _Avery, Jugson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Carrow, Rosier, Nott et Rowle, rentrez tous vite au repère je vous prie, nous avons des prisonniers qui s'échappent. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Avant, assurez-vous quand même qu'aucun être humain présent sur ce pont ne s'en sorte, vous m'entendez ? De toutes manières, ça ne devrait pas prendre bien longtemps._ »

Elles continuèrent quand même à courir en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'elles en étaient incapables. Il restait peut-être une ou deux minutes avant que le pont ne s'écroule, et il était peut-être temps d'arranger les choses. Elles tentèrent donc de ne pas prêter attention aux propos affichés dans les cieux. Pourtant, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elles déployaient et consacraient entièrement à la quête d'une solution, elles n'en trouvaient aucune.

Sur son chemin, Lehan attrapa une petite fillette d'à peine 7 ans, livrée à elle-même sur le pont secoué, et la pris dans ses bras. A quoi bon ? _Au moins, la fillette ne mourrait pas seule_, se dit elle. Elle criait dans ses bras, et Lehan en fut terrorisée. Elle était si jeune... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ! Elle souffla, agacé par la situation sans issues dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Leur fin était inéluctable. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à dire adieux au monde qu'ils avaient tous côtoyé. Et dire qu'avant, Cassie et Lehan rêvaient d'une destinée aventurière et mélodramatique, (à fin heureuse cependant). Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendues à quelque chose du genre.

Elles réfléchissaient fort, pendant leurs dernières secondes de vies, en cherchant la solution. Les personnes avaient arrêté de courir, et d'essayer de se sauver, puisque le pont n'était même plus relié à la terre et qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre pour de bon. Le silence régnait à présent, et mêmes les « encapuchonnés », ne riaient plus, se contentant d'un sourire silencieux, bien qu'encore sarcastiques ils n'attendaient que la fin, comme tous d'ailleurs. Ils allaient bientôt devoir y aller, s'ils ne voulaient pas provoquer la colère de leur « maître ».

La petite fille pleurait dans les cheveux de Lehan ? Où étaient ses parents ? Lehan le lui demanda et elle lui désigna simplement le fleuve. Lehan ne comprit pas bien si la jeune enfant voulait lui expliquer que ses parents avaient péris dans le fleuve, ou non, et elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à comprendre. A quoi est-ce que ça pourrait servir ? Elle se contenta de serrer la petite fille le plus fort possible contre elle, et se jura de ne pas la lâcher.

Le pont se fissura un peu plus, et les hommes vêtus de noir rirent une dernière fois, puis disparurent tous, dans une sorte de fumée noire et imposante. Ils étaient partis enfin. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : la fin était vraiment proche.

Rien qu'un instant, Cassie se sentit comme dans les soins palliatifs d'un hôpital dans un lieu calme, sans hurlements de douleurs –contrairement au reste de l'hôpital-, sans pleurs incessants aucun bruit. Aux soins palliatifs, les personnes traitées sont toutes sans avenir, et ne ressentent plus rien, elles ne prennent même pas la peine de souffrir, et n'attendent qu'une chose : la fin, la mort. L'espoir est toujours éteint, aux soins palliatifs, et sur le pont de Brockdale, il s'est éteint aussi, en ce jour de juillet qui avait si radieusement bien commencé. Oui, pour la première fois, l'espoir s'était éteint, même dans le cœur des jumelles Merwyn. Il ne restait plus rien.


End file.
